Behind the Scenes of A&A
by twerkitriker
Summary: What happens on the set of Austin and Ally? Do things get hot? Will Laura do some sleeping around? SMUTTY GOODNESS TO COME!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if this is any good so please review.**

Laura POV

My toes were killing me. These pinchy gray flats would have to go. I said my last line and then ran to my dressing room.

I ran in and opened the small shoe closet provided for me and I saw a pair of 8 inch, cherry red platform heels. Yes, 8 whole inches. I didn't know they made shoes so high.

My inner 5 year old fairy princess got the best of me and I quickly started strapping them on. I giggled as I saw myself in front of the mirror.

I pulled up my skirt to about mid-thigh to see how it would look. My legs were endless! I giggled once more and I heard someone clear their voice.

I looked up in the mirror to see Ross in the door way with a mixture of a smirk and a forced smile on his face.

Ross POV

I walked to Laura's dressing room. I leaned on the door frame and looked her over. She had traded her simple gray flats for a pair of sky high red heels. Her ivory legs looked nice and long...and sexy.

She pulled up her skirt, giving me a better view of her glorious legs. She was giggling all the while, checking herself out in the mirror. I cleared my throat, making her aware of my prescence. I tried to cover my lustful smirk with a friendly smile.

She saw me through the mirror and smiled back at me. "Why did you run off after filming?" I asked, failing at pushing my desire filled thoughts away.

"My feet were killing me! I swear, Ally doesn't wear anything even slightly confortable." She says, refering to her character as a third person.

"I see. You were uncomfortable in your shoes, so you changed into a pair of 50 foot heels." She rolled her eyes.

"I just saw them and got curious." She giggled again and I laughed aswell, closing her dressing room door behind me. I put my hand behind my back and turned the lock.

"And then you were curious as to how they would look with a mini skirt?" I asked, refering to when she pulled up her skirt .

She blushed and I laughed.

Laura POV

I rolled my eyes at Ross' 50 foot heels comment.

"I just saw them and got curious." I giggled once more at my immaturity and Ross laughed with me as he shut the door.

Did he just lock it? It really didn't matter. Ever since I met Ross, we had been best friends. He wasn't going to try and hurt me.

"And then you were curious as to how they would look with a mini skirt?"

I blushed, because truthfully, I WAS just curious.

He walked over to me as I continued to watch him through the mirror. He put his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in those heels, Laur?" He asked, shortening my name for enphasis.

I shivered but didn't respond. He's never acted this way around me before. He pushed his body against the back of mine.

I felt my panties dampen.

Even without an erection, I could still feel his cock against me. I shivered again, but this time at the word I had refered to his genitals as.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look every single day?" He breathed against my neck.

I wet my panties once again, this time completely soaking them. Why was I feeling this way about my bestfriend?

I moaned and he chuckled and walked back to the door. "I like those shoes Laura." And then he unlocked the door and I saw him head in the direction of his dressing room.

I took a deep breath, trying to cleanse myself from Ross' teasing. Maybe it didn't really happen? Maybe I was having some fantasy really vividly...what a sick fantasy...a sick, wonderful fantasy.

I scowled at myself and put on a pair of black flats that felt like heaven compared to the gray ones. I pulled my skirt back down and walked out my door and back onto set. I started preparing for the next scene when Ross caught my eye. He winked and went back to talking to Riker. It wasn't a fantasy.

Wait...Riker's here?! I quickly fluffed my ombred curls and pulled my skirt back up to mid-thigh. I got up from my seat and quickly made up some excuse of a reason to talk to Ross...just a way to get Riker's attention.

I walked over to them and waited for a moment. They finished there short conversation and then Riker noticed me.

"Oh, hey Laura." He hugged me and I was still blushing when he pulled away.

I giggled like a little school girl. "Hey Riker..." I smiled.

So... I may have a tiny crush on Riker. It's not that, I don't like Ross. No, Ross is perfect, but I take my work very seriously and I can't date a co-star...so I formed a little crush on my next favorite boy in their family.

Since I don't work with him, there was no harm in crushing on him...the only problem was, I let my tiny crush expand into a sort of...unhealthy desire to be around him.

Normally I'm better held together around him, but Ross' little tease trick on me had made me very hormonal.

He seemed to notice the difference in my behavior. "Laura are you blushing? Over a hug?" I blushed even darker in embarassment.

I bit my lip and turned to Ross, trying to keep Riker from noticing how red my face was.

"Ross, I need you to help me with this scene. Can you?" I could only hope that my blush was fading.

He looked a bit miffed but he said he would meet me in my dressing room in 5 minutes. He walked over to the snack table and I realised I was alone with my back facing Riker.

"Hey Laura?" I turned around slowly, continuing to bite my lip. "Yes?" I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor...?"

"Yeah sure." I said absentmindedly, reading through the script. I looked up when he didn't continue his sentence.

He put his hand on my cheek and bent down, leaning into me. His lips were less then a cenimeter from mine. He breathed into my face, washing the sweet minty smell of his breath all over me, "Will you grab me a bottle of water?"

I pulled back and scoffed, rolling my eyes. He was dying laughing. I grabbed a water bottle and threw it at him. He caught it before it could hit him in the face. He winked and I turned around, grabbing myself a bottle.

I felt someone behind me and I turned around. Riker was too close behind me, he grabbed my face and smashed his lips into mine, catching me by surprise. I kissed him back, enjoying the taste if his lips.

It was nice, and he smelled good, but there wasn't any of the sparks people often go on about. Maybe they aren't real? I figured I would give him all I had, so I bit his lip, causing his mouth to open enough for me to fit in my tongue. I didn't let my tongue wander. I immediatly rubbed it against his. He tasted so good but something felt off. Very off.

We pulled apart, gasping for air when I saw Ross standing right in front of us, waiting. Riker didn't pay any attention to him. "Laura you're absolutely amazing...wow." he kissed me on the cheek then went to grab a new water bottle. (He must have dropped his while I was wowing him...)

"Laura! The scene!" Ross looked beyond pissed.

I led the way to my dressing room and we sat on the couch.

"I wanted help on this one scene that I really can't do alone." I pointed to a place in the script where Austin and Ally get back together and kiss full on before Austin leaves for a tour. I remembered how the last kiss was blocked to leave surprises. Not this one. (A/N: Spoiler alert, this really happens in the series.)

He gave me a funny look. "Laura, I'm not going to kiss you right after my brother did. I don't like feeling like I'm in a kissing competition."

I laughed. "Ross, I don't know why you've been acting weird all day, but just listen." I was still smiling.

He nodded.

"Ross, it's not a competition," he started to say something but I cut him off. "It's not a competition. Besides, you would probably win."

He smiled big. "Really?" He was so happy. He jumped up and was almost to the door when I said, "You can't tell him."

He hung his head and sat back down. "You looked like you were enjoying it." He accused.

"Well, I did a little. I mean, it tasted nice but I didn't feel anything..." He gagged at my one detail.

"Are you saying that you felt something with me?" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You said that the only problem is that you didn't feel anything...but you said that I would win in a contest."

Uh oh. "I- um...let's just do the scene." He gave me a funny look but started with his line. We continued with them until we got to the kiss.

He looked into my eyes, leaning in very slowly, taking in my reaction. I did the same. When our lips were only milimeters apart, he whispered to me, "Tell me if you feel something." And with that, he kissd me gently.

This kiss was amazing...no, glorious. I loved it and it made me see from a completely different point of view. It was soft and sweet but then it picked up force. He had pulled my into his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. His kiss was strong and made me feel safe. He traced my lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

My hands were roaming his chest. I was trying to keep the kiss from taking on a sexual aspect, but I couldn't help but pinch his nipples lightly.

He moaned into my mouth and then pulled away chuckling. Even though the amusement was evident in his eyes, there was passion and lust burning behind it.

I wish he hadn't stopped. I wished we could have continued forever.

"So did you feel anything?" He asked with a child-like sound to his voice. It looked like he was mentally crossing his fingers.

"Oh, Ross," I almost moaned, "Ross I...wow!" I said, copying Riker.

"I know, that was amazing." He said with a smile.

"Well that was very helpful, Ross. Thank you for your help with this scene." I tried to get up but he held me down on his lap for a second, then pushed me against the sofa. He was on top of me but we were just barely touching.

"Laura you can't just kiss me like you love me, with all that passion and lust...and then just think this was a friend helping a friend with a scene."

I didn't look in his eyes, "But I was just a friend getting help with a sce-"

He got off of me and started pacing around the room, his hair in his hands.

"Oh come ON! That wouldn't be aloud in our show and you know it Laura! You have feelings for me! Why can't you admit it?!" He was extremely upset.

I got up and opened the door. "Because I don't know right now!" I screamed as I walked out.

I was sobbing, running all over set. I knew I had feelings for Ross, but the things were complicated.

My mascara was in my eyes so I was basically running blind. I hit someone and I looked up to see Riker.

**Please review so I'll continue**


	2. Should I continue?

**Please let me know if I should continue this or not!**


	3. Very Important

**_PLEASE READ! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!_**

**_First of all, I am terribly sorry for the phony update._**

**_PFAR_**

**_ Second, I wanted to let you know that if you read my story Potential Fame and Roommates (or if you are reading this off of PFAR because I am posting this to all my A&A stories) then I want to let you know that I will be doing some editing and revising with that story, so please do not lose faith in it because I feel like it has the potential to become a whole series (Like "The Adventures of PFAR"...like, the one I'm doing now could be a sort of introduction)._**

**_BTSOAA_**

**_Third of all, if you are awaiting an update from BTSOAA (Um lol that stands for 'Behind the Scenes of A&A) then I am so very sorry that you have been waiting so long. I really like how I started that story and I don't want to fuck it up. Please don't lose faith in it!_**

**_NEW STORY_**

**_Lastly, I want to write a Laurdel (Laura and Rydel) story because:_**

**_1) There are no tumblr preferences (R5 Imagines) of Rydel with another girl_**

**_2) I think it would be cute to try and think up Rydel as a sweet, protective, fabulous girlfriend._**

**_3) I want to get rid of the homophobes who fucking follow me._**

**_But I want your opinion on whether or not that sounds like a good idea. Please let me know._**

**_Class Marriage_**

**_To be honest, 'Class Marriage' is just a side project. It's not even that good. I WILL continue though and I WILL try as hard as I would on my favorite stories to make it fantabulous _**

**_If you are bored and looking for something to_****_ read..._**

**_I suggest 'I'll be seeing you' which is honestly the BEST story I have read in a long time so look it up or check and see if it's in my favorites. It is honestly amazing and the writer is so gifted with words! I love it!_**


End file.
